


[JETR]佇立於現實與理想間的交叉路口

by macy2937



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macy2937/pseuds/macy2937
Summary: 你，後悔嗎。





	[JETR]佇立於現實與理想間的交叉路口

**Author's Note:**

> RPS，無法接受請離開。  
> OOC，一切都是我的妄想。  
> CP，John Eyzen/Tom Ross，不逆謝謝。

你，後悔嗎。

 

*

 

「John……」

「不要道歉，只有小孩子才會道歉。」  
多麼諷刺的場景，卻又意外地與戲劇吻合，John的腦海中自動回放出Mercutio臨死前對Romeo說的那句台詞，然後脫口而出。「而你，已經是孩子的爸了。」

現實就是佇立於他們眼前的那道牆。

 

*

當John得知獲選為羅密歐與茱麗葉音樂劇中的Mercutio一角時，他激動得連劇本都拿不穩了，他試著深吸了幾口氣，卻仍然無法平復他內心的躁動。而當他以顫抖的手翻開演員表時，映入眼簾的那個名字讓他的心臟跳得更快了。  
Tom Ross，同時也是初代Tybalt，他兒時所嚮往之人。

John看過了不下百遍的羅茱DVD，他深深地為Tom Ross的Tybalt著迷，Tybalt本身就是個極具魅力的角色，但讓他的魅力最大化的正是Tom Ross。  
Tybalt是個受情緒所牽動、暴躁的男人，而那樣暴戾的男人卻在碰上Juliette後化為一攤軟泥。

他時常幻想若由自己來詮釋Mercutio會是怎樣的情景呢？喔，他會惡狠狠地嘲諷Tybalt，對他控訴著他的憎恨，Tybalt會被激怒，衝向Mercutio，然後Romeo急奔而來想要替他擋刀，而他推開Romeo將Tybalt納入懷裡，挨下Tybalt的憤怒。Tybalt眼中狂火烈焰熊熊燃燒著，而Mercutio會被那片炙熱吞噬，餘下點點灰燼。

他簡直等不及排練了。

 

*

 

自三歲便開啟舞台生涯、累積多年經驗的John自然備受眾人矚目，而他也從未辜負任何人的期待。甫一登台，積累數十年的實力如洪水般傾瀉而出，毫無保留。連Romeo，本劇的主角，站在他身邊都顯得黯淡無光。

「他給了Mercutio嶄新的靈魂，一個瘋狂卻又充滿悲劇色彩的男人！」  
導演給他下了極高的評價，也替自己的慧眼識人感到自豪。  
Tom也對他讚譽有加。「雖然這麼講對Philippe不大公平，但不得不說，你表現得比Philippe還完美。」

儘管受到眾人讚賞，最讓他開心的還是Tom給他的評語。沒有什麼比得到崇拜之人的認同更來得開心了。

 

新版公演獲得了前所未有的成功，羅茱旋風再次席捲了整個法國，甚至延燒至全世界。轉眼間他成了繼Damien之後最受法國女孩兒喜愛的男人。

某次慶功宴上，他和Tom都玩開了，他們開了一瓶又灌了一瓶，手上的動作從沒停過，毫無節制，再然後，他們從酒店的房間醒來，發現彼此未著寸縷。Tom沉默了片刻，扔開棉被起身去浴室，John看著對方肩上胸上背上甚至臀上滿滿的紅痕，以及穴口處那一大塊乾涸的白濁，頓時也明白了。  
他立刻跳下床，追上對方的步伐，。他央求著又來了一次，Tom沒有拒絕的意思，他們在清醒的狀況下又來了幾次。

從那以後，他們開始了一段詭異卻甜美的秘密關係。

公演結束，他們會在床上翻覆至夜深。

*

之後的巡迴公演是他一生中最快樂的時間，他可以打包票。  
他們一起跑了亞洲巡迴，再回到法國，休息了一陣，又繼續世界巡迴。

簡直就像在蜜月一樣，John看著睡在身側的Tom，甜蜜的笑意爬上他的臉頰。  
那是他的全世界，只屬於他的。

*

直到那天。

他拿著劇本，正打算找Tom討論亞洲巡迴的謝幕，Tom卻先一步打斷了他。  
「接下來的亞洲巡迴……」  
「不是我，是Nicolas。」

Tom辭退了Romeo et Juliette的所有演出，並把Tybalt交接給了另一個男人。

「Nicolas是個很好的演員，如果是你們的話，一定能呈現出更完美的RJ。」  
「不要……」他搖頭，拒絕接受事實。「只有你、只有面對你的Tybalt我才能是Mercutio啊！」

「John，別再任性了。」Tom無奈地歎了口氣，「我下下個月就要結婚了。」

這話衝擊著John的大腦，他的世界霎時間崩潰了，碎裂成一片一片的，再也無法重組。他的眼睛雖圓睜著，眼前卻是一片空白，甚至無法好好消化這句話的意義。

什麼、結婚？  
他像傻瓜一樣張著嘴，好半天沒發出任何聲音。  
而Tom，仍沒有停下。那雙好看的薄唇一張一闔地翕動著，吐出了最為殘酷的話語。

「她懷孕了，是女孩。」  
「我們從五年前就交往了。」  
「我很抱歉，John。一直找不到機會告訴你。」

 

「不……」  
John終於找回自己的聲音。  
「不要道歉，只有小孩子才會道歉。」他笑著，眼角卻噙著淚。「而你，已經是孩子的爸了。」Tom抬手想抹去他眼角的淚，而John下意識躲開了。

「Tom……可以嗎？最後一次。」  
John的身子微微發抖，他努力深吸了幾口氣才穩住呼吸，他的眼眶早已蓄滿了淚，甚至有幾滴已經沿著臉頰流下來了。  
Tom起身抱住他，將臉枕在他的胸前，低下頭，不發一語。

*

Tom總是縱容著他，無論是他們的第一次，還是最後一次，Tom總是不忍心他受到任何痛苦，甘願擔任下面那個。

他一口咬上Tom的左肩，想在上面烙下自己的印記，下一個瞬間卻被對方推開了。  
Tom凝視著他的眼，翠綠深處是不可多言的複雜情感。  
喔，他怎麼會忘了，Tom要結婚了。他理解般地點了點頭，鬆開口，撩起Tom的半長髮，轉而咬上後頸那塊軟肉，John傾盡全力凌虐著那塊肌膚，力道之大，就算那兒已經破皮流血了，他依然沒有鬆口。Tom閉著眼，死死咬緊牙關承受對方的暴行，Tom知道，只要他發出一聲呻吟，哪怕是舒服的粗喘，John都會立即停止。

可Tom不希望他停下。

不知過了多久，John才放過那片肌膚，與剛才的暴行相反，他溫柔地舔舐著那塊傷口，淡淡的血腥味讓他更興奮了。

John低吼一聲，撲倒Tom。

 

*

 

Tom Ross  
John Eyzen這輩子唯一愛著的男人。

他看著他步入婚姻，與另一個女人建構他們的家庭。  
他曾以為他擁有一切，到頭來卻仍是一場空。

 

後悔嗎？

他不只一次這麼問自己。  
與那人維持背德的關係。

而他的答案也從沒變過。

*

 

你給了別的女人不曾給我的東西。

我從不後悔愛上你。  
L'amour。

Direct link: https://paste.plurk.com/show/2679896


End file.
